Polar Chemistry
by OporTumis Tempe
Summary: AU. First drabble fict of SasuNaruSasu!/"Ne, Shika, menurutmu hubungan mereka seperti apa?" tanya pemuda pecinta anjing itu padaku. "Hm, seperti..."/S.N? or N.S? check this out! -?- XP RnR if you don't mind :D


My first drabble SasuNaruSasu :)

Hope you like it, pals! ;)

SasuNaruSasu slight ShikaKiba. Perhatikan kata-kata yang saya kasih **bold **ya~~ ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Polar Chemistry © narchidori973  
**

**Drabble fict, shounen-ai. Don't like don't read :)

* * *

**

"Woy, Teme! Jadi ya nanti malam aku ke rumahmu?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil melompat dari mejanya, menyusul seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki warna rambut kontras dengannya menuju keluar kelas.

"Hn, baka Dobe. Ada urusan apa ke rumahku?" sahut pemuda yang tadi dipanggil—Uchiha Sasuke, dengan raut yang bisa dibilang merasa terganggu.

"Tehehe~ ayolah Sasuke! Aku kan sudah dapat restu dari kakakmu."

Dan satu jotosan maut mendarat di dagu Naruto—sadis. Ckckck.

"Jangan berisik, idiot!" bantahnya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kantin—sepertinya lebih tepat kalau Sasuke yang berjalan duluan dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya, dihiasi serangkaian kalimat khas penuntun dialog heboh mereka berdua yang saling bersahutan, dengan raut tertahan milik Sasuke dan cengiran lebar milik Naruto. Disusul selang beberapa menit kemudian si pirang yang merangkul pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Aku, di sini, seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang menurut Kiba, mirip seperti nanas—memperhatikan mereka berdua. Meskipun menurutku ini sangat membosankan, sangat merepotkan. Tapi siapapun yang berada di sekitar mereka, pasti bisa dengan jelas **melihat ikatan mereka. **Haah…

"Ayolah, Sasuke! Setuju denganku—ttebayo!" teriakan semangat Naruto masih sempat terdengar oleh telingaku. Cih, dia itu berisik sekali.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, BAKA!" kali ini si Uchiha minim ekspresi itu yang menyahut. Mendokusei.

"Ne, Shika. Menurutmu, mengapa mereka bisa cocok?" Kiba, seorang pemuda pencinta anjing yang tengah duduk di sebelahku tiba-tiba menyahut. Oh, rupanya dia memperhatikan mereka juga?

Sudah kubilang 'kan? **Ikatan mereka, jelas terlihat.**

"Hm? Entahlah…" sahutku malas.

"Kau… jawab yang benar!" protesnya kali ini.

Aku menghela napas malas, lalu menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit biru yang membentang di angkasa, memperhatikan lagi gumpalan awan bagai kapas lembut yang beterbangan di atas sana.

"Menurutku…" pandanganku turun perlahan, menatap sebuah ayam jago tipis yang terbuat dari besi sebagai petunjuk arah mata angin—bertengger manis di atas genteng sebuah gereja di depan sekolahku. "mereka itu seperti dua buah kutub."

Kiba memandangku dengan heran. "Maksudnya?"

"Dua buah kutub Selatan dan Utara, atau _South and North. _Dua buah kutub…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku tepat di depan matanya, "yang **saling tarik menarik.**"

Kiba mengangguk mengerti. "Benar juga, bukankah mereka berdua memang terlihat begitu? Tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Haha. Kalau Naruto sih… memang kelihatan. Tapi kalau si jaim Sasuke? Menurutku dia juga punya perasaan yang sama." jelas Kiba panjang lebar, aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"_**North and South… **_**Naruto dan Sasuke.**" lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum simpul. **Mendokusei sekali hubungan mereka.**

"Ne, Shika," panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kau dan aku?"

Haah, merepotkan. Yang itu ditanyakannya juga?

"Kau dan aku?" ulangku.

"Iya, kau dan aku. Kita."

Sejenak mulutku terdiam, lalu…

"Mendokusei." ujarku.

"Eh?" dia bengong, masa bodoh lah…

Kakiku perlahan beranjak, meninggalkannya yang masih terduduk di atas rumput.

"H-hei! Kurang ajar kau meninggalkanku! Hei, Shikamaru! Jawab pertanyaanku!" pemuda itu rupanya mengikutiku dari belakang, dasar…

"SHIKAMARU! Kau mendengarku tidak? SHIKAMARU!"

Berisik, merepotkan. Tsk.

Tapi… kau mau tau bagaimana hubungan kita, Kiba?

Hm… _Si Troublesome dan si Berisik. _"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"_  
_

**OWARI

* * *

**

Apa? Pendek? Namanya juga drabble, hehe XD

Gaje? Mangap deh (_ _)

Pasaran? *jleb* OTL

Ini drabble pertama SasuNaruSasu saya, semoga suka :)

Ayo, kira-kira ini SasuNaru apa NaruSasu? XP

Lalu tentang dua kutub yang berbeda itu, saya dapet inspirasi sewaktu liat gambarnya 10Rankai-sama. Yang itu loh, yang Naruto bawa ayam petunjuk arah mata angin, kalo Sasuke bawa besi yang kedua ujungnya terdapat huruf S dan N. South dan North, yang berarti **kedua kutub yang saling tarik-menarik**. Sama 'kan kayak Sasuke n Naruto? XD

Setuju?

**Review! **:3


End file.
